Vision
by Mokushiyami
Summary: AU One-shot. Clouds were looming on the horizon, and it was all but assured that rain was coming shortly. He was about to suggest they head back home when Sakura suddenly spoke. "Sasuke-kun... where do you see... us in the future?"


**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Thank you for checking out my newest creation! This is my first attempt at writing romance, so I would love any feedback you would be willing to provide. It's been a while since I published anything to this site, and I feel like my writing has really improved.

For those of you waiting on an update to Saisei, it is now firmly on hiatus. I've just lost all the inspiration I had for the story. In the future I may come back to it, but for right now I don't see any updates coming soon.

For now I'm going to attempt to write exclusively one-shots, then depending on how things go, I may move on to multi-chapter stories.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Vision**

* * *

Sasuke exhaled as he sat down on the dock near his favorite pond. He shifted and winced as his leg throbbed, an injury from his last mission. Luckily he manged to dodge the worst of the earth jutsu, or it could've taken his whole leg. He had the next two weeks off, so it should be healed by the time his next mission came around.

That is, if _she_ didn't get to him first. He carefully lay on his back and placed his hands behind his head before glancing up at the sky. It was still early. Yes, he had enough time to take a nap.

The water shimmered beautifully under the afternoon sun, and it was only when evening had wrapped itself around him that Sasuke sensed another presence and awoke. He turned his head upward.

Surrounding the pond was a multitude of flowers of every size and color. There were orchids and magnolias, pansies and lilacs, chrysanthemums and roses, daffodils and tulips. There was even an ancient Sakura tree. It was a beautiful sight. However, Sasuke noticed none of it.

For his eyes were on the most beautiful thing of all.

Sakura Uchiha was walking toward him, carrying what was certainly a bag of medical equipment from the hospital. He noticed she walked with an unsteady gait. She had probably overworked herself again. He sat up, ignoring the spike of pain from his left leg. With a last final tug she dumped her bag and joined him at the end of the dock, sighing iriitably.

"Ugh," she moaned, tossing off her sandals and rubbing her feet. "What a horrible day, we were swamped with ninja from the last S-Ranked mission. Thirteen had to be put in intensive care. Thirteen! Not to mention it's the middle of Flu season! And-" she paused, eyeing him suspiciously. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" he replied, his eyes following a mother duck as she lead her ducklings across the water.

"Weren't you on that mission too?"

Before he could respond she was already casting a diagnostic jutsu on him. "Sasuke!" she shrieked, healing chakra springing to her hands. "You have a fractured tibia, multiple lacerations and contusions, strained ligaments... you should have visited the hospital hours ago! What were you thinking?!" He tuned her out as she continued working.

She shifted her hands to his lower leg and he let out an inaudible sigh as the pain in his leg immediately began to diminish. Once she was finished with his leg she moved to his chest, checking the rest of his body for any other injuries. He idly noticed she was still ranting. "I know you know better than this! Even Naruto wouldn't leave an injury untreated this long! One of these days you're going to-" she stopped mid-rant as he put a finger to her mouth, silencing her.

"You talk too much." he whispered softly, before pressing his lips to hers. She gasped.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and he lost himself in it, conveying all the emotion he could through the kiss. He was never a man for words, and would never be. Words were cheap. It was ultimately actions that spoke the loudest.

She moaned as he tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer. Their kiss may have been sweet, but in it there was also fire, and Sasuke felt that fire grow as the kiss deepened. She moved and he groaned as she sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back as their tongues dueled.

Eventually they had to breathe, so reluctantly they broke the kiss. For a moment all that could be heard was the sound of their heavy breathing.

Sakura twisted around so her back rested against his chest with a sigh. "This doesn't mean you're off the hook you know." she mumbled.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Maybe I just wanted _you_ to heal me."

She didn't respond, but he could tell by the color that rushed to her face that she was pleased.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a time, simply enjoying being together. The wind twisted and turned around them, and Sasuke pulled her closer as she shivered. Clouds were looming on the horizon, and it was all but assured that rain was coming shortly. He was about to suggest they head back home when Sakura suddenly spoke.

"Sasuke-kun... where do you see... _us_ in the future?"

He silently considered the question. It was a vague one. One that could have many meanings and interpretations. It could mean a month from now, or a lifetime. It could mean what careers or hobbies they wanted to pursue, or what goals they wanted to achieve. He placed a warm hand over her growing belly and his heart leapt as he felt a kick from inside.

_What did he see in their future?_

* * *

He saw them arguing over whether their first child was a boy or girl. Sakura would claim it was a girl, citing "Mother's intuition", while he would steadfastly say it would be a boy. He saw her getting more cranky as her belly grew larger. He saw her yelling at him that it was "time". She would give him a look that was both excited and terrified. He would pick her up and travel faster than the Hiraishin to the hospital, where she would be surrounded by nurses and doctors who would be babbling urgently. The retired Godaime, Tsunade, would then appear, taking charge and moving Sakura to the delivery room.

Others would be there too. Naruto would appear first in his Hokage robes. Sakura's annoying friend Ino would undoubtedly show up next, dragging along Shikamaru, who in turn would drag along Chouji. Since Naruto was there, Hinata would appear shortly after he did, accompanied by Neji and her sister. Lee, undoubtedly searching for his rival, would appear next, with Tenten following. Kiba and Akamaru would be next, lured to the hospital by the scent of all his friends in one place. Shino would wander in sometime later, although no one would notice his arrival. Finally, Kakashi, late as always, would walk in at the last minute reading his orange book, followed by Yamato and Sai.

Sai would say something offensive to Ino, Lee would challenge Naruto & Neji to some ridiculous competition, and all hell would break loose.

As for Sasuke... he would be in the delivery room with Sakura, trying not to cry out in pain as she broke his fingers squeezing them with her monsterous strength. She would alternate between excitement and raging fury, apologizing one second while threatening his manhood the next. Then it would all be over and she would cry, holding their newborn baby boy close to her chest as he beamed in pride next to her on the happiest day of his life. The rest of the day would be a blur of people visiting, of Naruto thumping him on the back and Kakashi winking at him as he left. Then they would be alone again. She would mumble that he was right, it was a boy.

And he would smirk at her expression when she found out he knew it all along, having used his Sharingan to check months before.

Their child would undoubtedly be great, being the product of two of the best ninjas Konoha had produced since the Sannin. He would grow fast and learn faster, and before he knew it be a Genin and on his own ninja team and completing missions. Sasuke and Sakura would watch him place his hiaite proudly on his forehead for the first time, before running off to join his team.

Then Sasuke would tell her his terrible secret.

How his eyesight was slowly fading. How it had been since before their son was born. She would be shocked, angry with him for keeping it from her for so long. He would tell her that he had made peace with it, but she wouldn't listen. She would pour through dozens upon dozens of books on the human eye for years, and spend every waking moment trying to find a way to restore his vision.

Then, not finding a way, she would invent her own method, further surpassing her mentor than she previously had.

He would then retire from active ninja duty, teach his son everything he knew, and spend the rest of his days watching his clan grow, enjoying life as his child had children of his own.

* * *

Shaking himself from his musings, he opened his mouth of respond... only to close it when he noticed she was asleep. Silently, he picked her up, rubbing his eyes when her outline blurred, and carried her off the dock toward their home. Raindrops began to fall.

_What did he see?_

He had a vision.

And he would do everything in is power to make it a reality.

* * *

Please review and leave your feedback!


End file.
